Timeline
Eras * Before Urk (B.U.) * The Holy Era or The Age of One (H.E.) * The Old Era or The Age of Olden (O.E.) * The Teldrian Era or The Age of Teldria (T.E.) Timeline Before Urk (Recorded in Earth-years) Currently, limited information exists of the ages before the creation of Urk. All that is known is that there were at least fifteen thousand, four-hundred and fifty years in Uuruk before Remus created Urk. * ~15,450 B.U: Remus begins fleeing from The Enemies. * ~10,450 B.U: Remus arrives in an empty part of space after fleeing from The Enemies. Remus begins the creation of the suns Aael and Baan. * ~10,300 B.U: Remus finishes creating the suns Aael and Baan and begins the creation of the Mountain of Mithrador. * ~10,000 B.U: Remus finishes the creation of Mithrador. He begins mourning the loss of the universe Baeneh. * ~0 B.U: Remus's mourning ends, and he begins the song "And for the New World" and the creation of Urk. Timeline of Urk (Recorded in Urk-years) The Holy Era/The Age of One (H.E.) * ~0 H.E: Remus begins the song "And for the New World" and, thus, begins the creation of Urk. * ~14,000 H.E: Remus ends the first half of "And for the New World" and begins the creation of the afterlife and The Other Worlds. * ~14,400 H.E: Remus finishes the creation of the afterlife and The Other Worlds and begins the creation of the new gods and Angels of Uuruk. * ~14,600 H.E: Remus finishes the creation of the new gods and Angels of Uuruk and begins the creation of various stars, planets, and other astral bodies around Urk. * 21,803 H.E: Remus finishes the creation of the astral bodies around Urk and, thus, The Holy Era ends. The Old Era/The Age of Olden (O.E.) * 0 O.E: Remus begins singing the second half of "And for the New World." * 0-49 O.E: Elohumn and Vishnugh arise in Urk. * 0-49 O.E: The Great Wolf births the Origionaals. * ~4000 O.E: An of an ancient Elohumn in The Mountain of Mithrador which sparks the beginning of a false religion among the Origionaal peoples. * ~4000 O.E: Yothufas condemns the Origionaal people for straying from Remus. To save Yothufas's life from the other Origionaals, Remus sends Yothufas and his family to lands in the clouds so that they may prosper. * 4394 O.E: Because the false Origionaal religion has become widespread, Remus blesses a portion of Lenus, naming it "Teldaria," and he sends the faithful peoples of Urk into Teldaria. Then, Remus splits Lenus into several pieces with magical fire, creating Ember's Impasse and The Dead Wounds. The Teldrian Era/The Age of Teldria (T.E.) * 0 T.E: Remus curses the peoples outside of Teldaria with the coming of monstrous beings to keep them in constant fear. Remus protects those people inside Teldaria and blesses the Yoruush tongue. * ~0T.E: Remus splits the seed of the Origionaals in Teldaria, sparking the formation of various intelligent species. * 6010 T.E: The Black Cloud arrives.